X-Men Evolution
by Enziofiore
Summary: Yo les gens ceci est ma toute première fanfiction et elle se basera sur un personnage que j'ai créer et que j'introduits dans l'histoire bien sur il pourra y en avoir d'autres au fur et a mesure de l'avancement de l'intrigue j'espère faire au mieux pour vous divertir bonne lecture.
1. Chapter 1 (04-03 12:01:40)

(PDV narrateur)

???: eh maman reveille toi ont est arrivées !!

???: enfin !!

???: c'est tout ce que tu trouves a dire alors qu'on est a Bayville bordel !!!

???: surveilles ton langage Enzo tu veux bien !?!? Bien évidement ton sarcasme ne m'atteint pas !!

enzo: désolé !!

Le jeune garçon ne put s'empêcher de rire face a la remarque de ça mère mais se mit aussitôt a regarder dehors le regard pensif.

mère: A quoi pense tu ?

enzo: Je pensais au Mutant...

Sa mere le regarda d'un air étrange et lui dit.

mère: Ce n'est clairement pas le moment de penser a eux.

enzo: je le sais bien mais imagine une seconde pourquoi devrait il tous etre dans le même bateaux pourquoi sont t-il tous catégoriser comme étant dangereux ?!?!

Sa mere ne put lui apporter qu'un silence en guise de reponse et finit par lui dire

mère: ton frère, lui a choisis d'etre considéré comme un monstre...

enzo: NON !!

Le chauffeur du taxi se mit a s'énerver

homme: vous pourriez faire un peu moins de bruit s'il vous plait !?!?

enzo ne fit pas attention a sa remarque et continua

enzo: la vérité est que tu a toujours détesté les mutants mais bon je ne peux pas t'en vouloir les trois quart de la population les détestes mais en ont aussi peur.

Elle soupira

mère: de toute façon il est partit et il ne reviendra pas !! maintenant cesse de regarder en arrière et pense au futur.

Elle avait gagné il abandonna et ce remit a regarder dehors.

Une fois arrivé a l'adresse indiqué au chauffeur.

mère: Ne t'en fait pas tu va très rapidement te faire de nouveaux amis j'en suis sur en plus le lycée est a cinq minutes a pieds.

Enzo: Si tu le dit...

Il rentra dans sa nouvelle maison ou il allait probablement rester un moment. Il commenca a monter ces cartons dans sa chambre et commenca a les déballer puis ranger leurs contenus dans sa chambre au bout d'une heure il redescendit pour aider sa mère.

Enzo: Ta besoin d'aide !?!?

Mère: Pas besoin tu ferais mieux d'aller dehors essayer de rencontrer du monde.

Enzo: Ba j'ai repérer un McDo pas très loin je peux y aller ?

Mère: Je t'ai dit de sortir !!

Le jeune garçon monta dans sa chambre prit un peu d'argent et redescendit.

Enzo: Je rentrerais pas tard !!

Elle lui sourit en guise de réponse.

PDV Enzo

Je me dirige vers le fast food le plus proche quand je vit trois jeune personnes ayant une altercation je decide de me rapprocher pour en savoir plus quitte a louper mon diner. une jeune fille probablement un peu plus jeune que moi de même pour le garçon etait sur le point de ce battre avec le troisième.

???: tu ferais mieux de nous laisser tranquille Lance on vous cherche pas des problèmes a ce que je sache !?!?

Le garçon prénommée Lance prit l'autre garçon par le col et lui cria

Lance: ALORS ON PEUT SAVOIR QUI A BLESSÉE TODD !!

Il s'arrêta et se mit soudainement a sourrire

Lance: si vous ne voulez pas parler je n'ai qu'a vous déliez la langue.

L'autre garçon prit la fille par la main puit disparut il c'était comme téléporter

Enzo: (Il y a des mutants ici aussi !?!?)

Je n'en revenais pas et comme il paraissaient jeune il seraient probablement dans le même lycée que moi. Je sortit de mes pensées pour voir que Lance avait disparu je décida de ne plus y penser je fit demi-tour et partit en direction du McDo une fois la bas je put apercevoir les deux ados de la ruelle. Je prit ma commande et decida de me mettre juste a coté d'eux de façon a pouvoir entendre leurs conversations. La fille ce mit a pleurer.

???: C'est vraiment sérieux cette histoire alors, un mutant qui tue d'autre mutant ?!?!

???: Kitty tu sais bien que ce ne sont que des rumeurs.

Kitty: Et Spyke alors il c'est brisé le bras tout seul peut etre !?!? Réfléchit deux secondes Kurt si ce n'était pas un mutant enrôlé par mystique qu'il tuait juste pour le plaisir que deviendraient on !?!? Ont ne seraient plus en sécurité nulle part !!! Il faut l'arrêter et vite !!

Kurt: Tu pense vraiment qu'on a la force de le battre ? Ont risquent simplement de finir comme Spyke ou Todd !

Je me mit a souffler et me leva j'en avait assez entendu pour la soirée et décida de rentrer chez moi. Je finit mon plateau et partit je voulais juste rentrer chez moi et dormir. J'arrivais chez moi pour trouvez ma mère endormie sur le canapé un livre a la main une bonne partit des cartons avaient été vidés et rangés je décida de prendre une couette et la déposa sur ma mère puis je monta dans ma chambre me changea et tomba sur mon lit.

 ** _Fin du chapitre 1_**

salut a tous je débute dans l'écriture donc je sais que je ne suis pas parfait et je vous demanderais d'etre indulgent après je suis ouvert au critique (positive/négative) tant qu'elles sont un minimum construite. La sortie des chapitres sera assez irrégulière donc si vous appréciez l'histoire je m'excuse d'avance pour les nombreux retard entre chaque chapitres.


	2. Chapitre 2

PDV Enzo

Je me réveilla en sursaut du a un cauchemars j'etais en sueurs quand j'entendis mon reveil sonné.

Enzo: Saloperie...

Je l'eteignit, m'habilla et descendit. Ma mère dormant toujours sur le canapé je prit seulement une pomme et sortit de peur de la réveillée.

Sur le pallier je prit mes rolers et les enfila pour me dirigé vers le lycée. Je fila comme a mon habitude le plus rapidement possible vers le bureau du principale. Une fois devant la porte je toqua.

???: Entrez !!

J'ouvrit la porte pour me retrouver nez a nez avec ma principale qui avait l'air très sévere.

???: Je suppose que vous êtes le nouvel élève ?!?!

Avant que je puisse ouvrir la bouche elle continua.

???: Tu pourras récupérer ton emplois du temps auprès du délégué de la premiere4 le délégué Scott Summers te le donnera se sera également ta classe a tu des questions ?

Enzo: Pas le moins du monde.

???: Bien tu peux aller a ton cours.

Je sortit puis souffla. Une jeune fille que je reconnus tout de suite s'avanca vers moi et me demanda

Kitty: Excuse moi mais j'ai pas l'impression de t'avoir déjà vu. T'es nouveaux ?

Enzo: Ouais mais je sais pas ou est ma classe !! Votre principale a pas trop l'air commode !!

Je dit ces mots tout en rigolant puis elle me coupa

Kitty: si tu veux je peux t'aider a trouver ta classe ?

Enzo: Sa m'aiderait bien mais je veux pas abuser de ton temps.

Kitty: Je te propose donc tu n'en abuse pas, donne moi simplement le numéro de ta classe !!

Enzo: Euh je dois aller en première4 retrouvé un certain Scott Summers.

Kitty: Je le connais c'est un bon gars et un excellent délégué donc t'en fait pas en plus c'est une bonne classe !!

Elle sourit en me disant c'est mots puis continua

Kitty: Moi c'est Kitty Pride enchanté !

Enzo: Enzo Fair !

Kitty: Bon et bien suis moi !

Elle partie en direction opposée et je la suivie. Une fois arrivés devant la salle elle toqua a la porte et l'ouvrit.

Kitty: Bonjour excusez moi de vous déranger mais vous avez un nouvel eleves dans votre classe !

Prof: Kitty Pride pour une fois que tu interromps mon cours pour quelques choses d'utiles. Et bien fait le entrer !

Elle s'écarta pour me laisser passer.

Enzo: Merci !

Elle sourit et me dit.

Kitty: mais y'a pas de quoi on se voit plus tard !

Je lui sourit et rentra dans ma classe.

Prof: et bien monsieur fair pourquoi ne pas vous presentez a la classe ?

Pendant que je balayais la classe du regard un garçon avec des lunettes rouges leva les yeux après avoir entendu mon nom.

Enzo: Pourquoi pas...

Je me mit face a la classe et commenca.

Enzo: Bonjour je m'appelle Enzo j'ai 16 ans et je viens de france.

je m'arreta et le prof me dit.

Prof: C'est tout ce que tu veux dire ?

Enzo: Ba j'ai rien d'autre a ajouter.

Prof: Bien tu peux aller t'asseoir a coté de Malicia.

La jeune fille en question leva la mains je remarqua qu'elle avait deux mèches blanches devant c'est cheveux bruns je m'assit a coté d'elle et lui demanda.

Enzo: Tu saurais qui est Scott Summers ?

Malicia: Le garçon aux lunettes rouges..

Elle répondit assez froidement ce qui me laissa perplexe sur comment me comporter avec elle. Au cours de l'heure je remarqua que ma voisine portait des gants mais elle les enleva pour se gratter les mains en questions. En le faisant, elle fit tomber sa gomme que je voulut ramasser elle se baissa au même moment et nos mais se touchèrent.

Elle s'empressa de la retirer et me regarda. Je lui dit.

Enzo: désolé je voulais simplement te la ramasser.

Je remarqua qu'elle avait de la peur dans son regard.

Enzo: Désolé si je t'ai fait peur.

Malicia: Tu na rien ?

Le garçon aux lunettes devant nous se retouna.

Scott: Un problème ?

Malicia: Il a eu un contact physique avec moi.

Scott me regarda et me demanda.

Scott: Tu na rien ?

Enzo: Ba non il devait se passer quelques choses si je la touchait. Je devais tomber dans les pommes ou quelques choses comme sa ?

Scott: En quelque sorte...

Je regarda malicia puis lui prit la main elle me regarda avec de grands yeux puis regarda Scott.

Enzo: Vous voyez il ne se passe rien.

Ils me regardèrent tout les deux avec de grands yeux.

Scott: Tu voudrais bien m'accompagner quelques part ce soir ?

Enzo: C'est bizarre mais je pense pouvoir je préviendrais juste ma mère avant.

Scott: Ne t'en fait pas ont ne sera pas tout seuls Kitty, Malicia et d'autres personnes seront la.

Enzo: D'accord ne t'en fait pas je pourrais venir.

J'envoya discrètement un message a ma mère pour lui dire que je ne rentrerais pas directement ce soir, elle ne répondit pas au message. Plus l'heure passait plus je remarquais que malicia me regardait je n'y pretait pas attention.

A la fin de l'heure je me leva et Scott m'arreta.

Scott: T'aurais pas besoin de sa par hasard ?

Il me tendit un papier je le prit et remarqua que c'était mon emplois du temps.

Enzo: Merci.

Malicia: Tu peux manger avec nous si tu le veux ?

Enzo: Pourquoi pas.

Je lui sourit. Et nous partons en direction de leurs groupe.

 ** _Fin du chapitre 2_**


End file.
